Don't hate me
by Ekstase
Summary: Naruto's an outcast, a loner and hated by too many, even his crush at school – and still keeps smiling. Because if he breaks down, he'll loose control and kill everyone. Sasu/Naru
1. Misery of life

**Summery:** Naruto's an outcast, a loner and hated by too many, even his crush at school – and still keeps smiling. He has no other choice than to be strong, because if he breaks down, he'll loose control once again and unintentionally kill everyone. But everyone has their breaking point and Naruto's nearly reached. When the façade crumbles, can one Sasuke Uchiha see and help a vulnerable, love seeking Naruto?

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto – others will be revealed later.

**Warnings:** _Slash_ (boys love!), really _dark_ (but will develop slowly) and even _depressing_. English's my 3rd language (anyone wanna beta?), therefore if you notice mistakes that make you cringe – tell me, I'm open for criticism.

**A/N:** Well, I wanted to write a story like this, for a long while now. I think there are several stories with a similar idea around (I mean those school-fics in which Naruto's an outcast), yet I think mine is a bit different. Well, at least I hope so ;-) I know, I have another story online, but just couldn't resist on writing this down -stupid plot bunnies- Anyway, let's see how you like the first chapter.

.

.

.

.

.

**Don't hate me**

.

.

.

.

_"Teardrops slowly fall from my eyes as I look to the sky_

_And I question how come life keeps passing me right on by_

_I just wonder why I can't escape, is this my fate_

_To always be unhappy and how much longer must I wait." _

Tamyra Gray' lyrics

.

.

.

_Quiet sobs echoed through the darkened corridor. A small child was sitting on the cold floor and leaned against the wall, his face buried in his tiny hands._

"_Sweetie?"_

_There was someone kneeling down in front of the little boy and a hand gently brushed through the spiky blond hair. The boy lifted his tears-stained face, though, the only thing he could make out was a flash of red. He didn't see the face, yet he didn't need to._

"_What's wrong?" a soft voice asked and one could've heard the sad smile in it._

"_Mummy?" In an instant, the child wrapped his arms around his mother, clinging onto her dress desperately. He started to sob again, his small body shaking. "W-why won' t-they p-plat with m-me? M-me bad?"_

"_Ssh." his mother murmured and fondled his back comfortingly. "Don't listen to them. They don't know anything about you." she continued with her reassuring words. "Don't cry because of them, it hurts me and your father to see you cry. Be strong and don't let them hurt you like this. You're not bad, you're special, Naruto._"

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki awoke with a start, panting heavily and sweat glistening on his forehead. His blue eyes wandered through his room, a scared glint in them – it was still dark. Shit. With a sigh, the teenager fell back on his bed, closing his eyes and covering them with his left arm. He tried to calm himself and waited for his pounding heart to slow down.

There was a restlessness in him he couldn't quite understand. What was that all about? He didn't know. All Naruto knew was, that he had had a dream because of which he'd awakened, right now. But he didn't remember what his dream was about, there was just something _red_flickering in his mind...nothing else.

"Great, just great." he muttered to himself. There was no point in sleeping again, firstly, he couldn't sleep any more, and secondly, his alarm would ring soon, anyway.

.

.

.

They laughed loudly about something someone had said. Naruto's eyes were focused on one person in the group – the raven haired guy who wasn't laughing like his friends did, but smiled slightly. It was a nice smile.

Naruto sighed while watching the little group. This was kind of a ritual for him. He would always watch them, when they gathered around before class started. Why he did so, Naruto couldn't really tell – those people didn't even like him. Well, no one did, actually. Though, they had a liking in picking on him every now and then and it was nothing Naruto could laugh at, afterwards.

Truth to be said, they were worse than most of the students at this school in torturing him. But whenever Naruto saw them together – how they interacted with each other, how they treated each other – his anger towards them vanished as if it hadn't ever been there. Somehow, it was fascinating that they treated him like dirt, yet with others (especially friends) they would be so nice and open. It hurt, it hurt a lot. But he was used to it, wasn't he? Even if Naruto wished they or anyone else would once, just _once_be that nice to him...he knew that would never happen. When did wishes come true?

Naruto flinched startled, when a pair of deep-black eyes rested on him, questioningly. _Caught_, he thought embarrassed, but covered it with a huge grin on his face. The soft expression on the other's features turned into coldness – and Naruto felt his heart sink. He looked away quickly, ignoring the glares of half of the class thrown his way.

_Stupid Uchiha._

One part of him hated that bastard who had the most pleasure in making his life a living hell – and another...well, sort of _liked_him way too much. He just couldn't resist staring at the Uchiha, sometimes, listen to him chuckle or even laugh (what happened rarely), or seeing him roll his eyes when one of his so called fan-grils squeaked at his side...okay, this list could go on for ever. Naruto remembered the day he started to feel something else than mere hatred towards the other boy perfectly fine. At had been somewhere at the start of this year...

.

.

"_Fuck." Naruto muttered quietly for no one to hear, as he dragged himself down the road. He was limping because his right ankle was jolted, his orange jacket and blue jeans were covered in dirt and blood was dripping down from his forehead. It hurt everywhere. His whole body was in pain. But what was worse than this was that no one cared. He passed a lot of people on his way who would look at him curiously, though, shrugged it off and turned around as if nothing happened. As if he was not important enough to pay attention to._

_Someone bumped into him, causing Naruot to loose his balance and stumble on to the street. He hissed angrily, since the person had hit his bruised shoulder, and grabbed the shoulder instinctively. Crap._

"_Hey, look out, idiot!"_

_At first, Naruto thought the person snapped at him, but when he turned around he was blinded by dazzling light. Instantly, he squinted his eyes. A deafening toot echoed through the night, causing Naruto's heart to stop beating. He couldn't move an inch, his body seemed to be frozen._

_The next thing, he remembered, was someone tugging on his arm and pulling him out of the way. He crashed into that person, causing both of them to fall backwards and even though, pain was again rushing through his body, it was bearable._

Oh God! _Naruto panted heavily._Oh my fucking God!

"_Moron, get off of me!"_

_It was then that Naruto noticed that he was grabbing onto the other's shirt and let go, immediately. He jerked up, getting off, and looked at his saviour...his blood froze in his veins. That guy who was getting up slowly, raven-black hair...pale skin...piercing dark eyes...no way! "Uchiha?"_

_Said one raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? Why so surprised?"_

_Naruto frowned. Why he was surprised? Wow, that guy didn't really ask him that, did he? After all, he was Naruto's worst nightmare...not to forget that he had been beaten up by Uchiha's friends, some of them at least. Yeah, why was he surprised to be saved by the one who hated him the most?_

_And now, when the Uchiha even held out a hand for him to help him up, Naruto thought he would die due to heart-attack. As he simply stared at the pale hand and didn't make any attempts to grab it, the other rolled his eyes and turned away. "You should be more careful, idiot._"

.

.

"...maki... Uzumaki!"

Naruto was startled by a book slamming on his table and looked up, surprised. His maths teacher, Anko, glared at him furiously. "H-hai?" He heard his class mates snigger amused.

"You know, Uzumaki." Anko hissed. "It would be way more appropriate if you would pay attention to my class instead of Uchiha!"

Naruto could feel a blush creep into his cheeks, his gazes fixed on said Uchiha in the first row who glared at him. Quickly, he plastered a small smile on his lips. "Sorry, Sensei. Won't happen again."

"I hope so for your own well-being." And she went on with her blabbering.

Crap. He didn't even realise that class had started, let alone that he had been staring at Uchiha the whole time! Great, this sort of things always happened to him, didn't it? Life really hated him – _go, join the Naruto-hater-clubs life. You'll find a lot._

.

.

.

"Hey freak!"

His locker was slammed shut even before Naruto had the chance to put his books into it. He sighed tiredly. Not again. Well, after what happened in maths it was obvious that this would follow, but why so early? Really, life was a bitch.

"I'm talking to you, y'know."

Naruto suppressed to urge to roll his eyes. Instead, he forced a stupid grin on his face and turned around to the voice, not much surprised to see a few more people along. Kiba, a brown-haired boy with two strange red marks on his cheeks, smiled sweetly at him – he had slammed his locker – to his right there was standing that fat boy who never seemed to stop eating, and to his right the always too lazy Shikamaru Nara. Behind them, Naruto noticed Uchiha leaning against the windowsill and watching.

"What do you want?" Though, those guys picked on him regularly, Naruto wasn't much afraid of them. Well, not always.

"Just wanna remind you how rude it is to stare at someone." Kiba grinned, showing some teeth.

"I wasn't staring." Naruto replied lamely. He could tell the truth or lie – the result would be the same, anyway.

"Sure, you weren't, moron." the icy voice of Uchiha cut through the air and for the first time, Naruto even cringed. Oh, how he hated the sound of Uchiha's voice whenever the bastard spoke with him. From the corners of his eyes, Naruto saw the Uchiha leaving his spot and walking towards him. He gulped. It was never a good sign when Sasuke Uchiha interfered in any of this bullying.

Kiba stepped to the side to give him more space and Naruto took one step back, unintentionally. Those black orbs glared at him as if they were trying to kill him with this. "Tse, you're such a loser." he spat. "Don't you ever feel embarrassed when you do something like staring at a guy?"

Now, Naruto was returning the other's glare, getting angry himself. "Why's that bothering you so much?" He knew, it wasn't smart to provoke the bastard – but he was Naruto Uzumaki, he wasn't smart. "It's not like I jumped you."

"Then you would've been dead on the spot." Uchiha smirked. "And I would like to rather not be a part of your _sick fantasies_."

"Don't be so full of yourself, bastard!" Naruto hissed through gritted teeths. "You know, not everything is about you. You're not the most important person here."

"Well, I'm for sure more important than you." Oww, that was an unfair strike, yet he didn't let on about it. "Oh, sorry, I forgot, you aren't even _considered_important to anyone. Well, who would anyway? Freaks like you are nothing than mere trash."

Naruto shut his eyes, hiding the pain he knew was visible in them. Oh, and how he hated the way Uchiha spoke to him. "Then you're one yourself, aren't you?" the words just left his mouth without him realising. "Picking on people you don't even know. Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

And then it happened. He didn't know how or when. A hand closed around his throat, crashing him hard into the lockers in his back. Naruto whimpered painfully, his own hand touched the the one around his throat, which was _choking_ him! He dared to open his lids...and gasped shocked. Uchiha's damn eyes...they...they were _red_! Bloody red as if he was staring into a blood-pool and that feeling...this dizziness...his head hurting like hell...and him being unable to look away. Those eyes...red..._devil's eyes_...he couldn't breath...he couldn't move...his vision blurred...

The next moment, he was thrown to side, landing on the hard floor. The spell seemed to be broken. He coughed and tried at the same time to inhale as much air as possible, his hand rubbing his throat. Shit. What had that been?

Just when Naruto wanted to look up, his head was jerked up forcefully by someone grabbing his blond hairs. _What the hell?_Uchiha's burning eyes were black again and glared daggers at him. "Don't you ever dare to bring up my parents again, trash." he spat, hatefully. "You seem to forget your place, nowadays, but don't worry – you'll be reminded of it soon enough." With that he let go, stood up and left with a last warning look, his dogs in tow.

_Trash_. Naruto bit his upper-lip. _Your place_. He tried desperately to ignore the ache in his chest. _Freak_. Oh, how he hated the way the Uchiha treated him.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't the Uchiha behave with him like he did with everyone else? Why couldn't anyone treat him like a human? Why? Was he that different?

Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he curled himself, his arms wrapped around his knees. No one was here to see him. No one was there to look at the real Naruto. To see his façade crumble. How long? How long had he to live that way? Alone. Hated. Unwanted. How long?

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hate? Like? Worth continuation?


	2. Crumbling Façades

-Ofeliarage-: As you see, I've continued ;-) Thanks for the nice review – and don't worry, Naruto won't stay alone and lonely for the rest of this story. Actually, I've already planned Gaara into it =)

-Lili-: Thanks for your review, dear =) Sure, forgiveness isn't something that one can give that easily. Naruto, for sure, won't be able to forgive too easily – Sasuke'll have to earn it ^-^

.

.

.

.

_**Crumbling Façades **_–

.

.

.

"_Where did those bruises come from?"_

_The blond child looked up as the older man sat down on his bed, watery blue eyes locking with concerned ones. At least, the child felt that they were concerned, though, he didn't see them. The face of the other was covered with dark shadows. A cool hand gently caressed his injured cheek, making the pain fade._

"They_," the boy only whispered, his voice broken. "They are always mean to me, daddy. Why? Am I a bad boy?" He desperately tried to suppress the upcoming sobs, not wanting to upset his father even more. He didn't like to upset his parents. "D-do I deserve it?"_

_The next second he found himself being held in a protective hug, a chin resting on his blond head. It trembled. "No one deserves this, Naruto," his father said smoothly. "Especially not you. You're special, you're wonderful. Some day, you'll find someone who'll see how wonderful you are._"

.

.

**SasuNaru**

.

.

The sound of a fist clashing into glass filled the whole bathroom. Several pieces of a broken mirror fell down, either on the floor or into the basin. Blood dripped from ghostly pale knuckles to just as pale fingers and down to the flaggings, dirtying them. Sasuke didn't flinch at the impact, nor did he pull away, although stabbing pain flooded his bloodied hand. He was in rage, his mind clouded with utter anger.

"Damn!" he cursed, head bowed and glowering red eyes focused on the piece of glass that had fallen into the basin. "_Damn_ that fucking Uzumaki!"

Who the hell did that loser think he was? Provoking Sasuke intentionally like this...and that stupid remark about his parents! He hated it if anyone brought them up, no matter _who_. And if it was this sorry excuse for an human, Sasuke didn't mind teaching him a lesson for messing with him. First, creeping him out during the whole maths class (though, he didn't show it), and then _that_. Uzumaki should be thankful to any God out there that he hadn't beaten the shit out of him. For now, that was.

_But he _did _see_, Sasuke thought, the fire of anger deep inside of him replaced by a dreaded feeling. Coldness. _Darn that Uzumaki_! The moron had seen his eyes _and_ was captured by them, Sasuke could tell from the blank expression on the other's features. Crap. His whole day was totally fucked up.

"Are you finished, yet?"

Covering his face with his injured hand, Sasuke sighed deeply to calm himself down. _Get a hold of yourself, Uchiha_. When he turned around to look at the person that dared to speak to him at such a time, his eyes had gone to their normal colour.

"None of your business, Hyuga," Sasuke growled, glaring at the boy whose long brown hair was tied into a ponytail at his back.

"Well, it is," the other replied, his voice matter-of-factly. "If you're demolishing school's property and attracting attention with it. You know, out there they don't even dare to enter."

Sasuke snorted snidely, pushing his hand into the pockets of his jeans. "Sure that's why you're bothering me, Neji?"

Neji simply shrugged, but Sasuke knew perfectly fine that he was right. As if someone like Neji would care about school's property or students. "I heard you kind of lost it today."

Now, Sasuke scowled, his body tensing again. So, that was why. He could've guessed. "Look, I'm not in the mood right now, 'kay? If you wanna talk and lecture about bullshit that I'm not interested in, anyway, do it later."

"Sure, sure, as if you're in the mood any time soon," Neji sighed, clearly annoyed. "I wouldn't bother you with this _bullshit_ if you would just stop your nonsense. Where's the point? Uzumaki didn't ever do anything to you."

"I don't give a damn about it!" he hissed exasperated, clenching his fists in his pockets. Really, what was the issue? Neji was his friend and still the Hyuga never got tired of defending that little piece of shit. Fine, if Neji wasn't comfortable with what he was doing – Sasuke didn't ever make him do the same, did he? Heck, Neji along of some other "friends" wasn't even involved in those tortures, yet he was the only one to complain.

"If that's all you have to say, it's lame." Neji slowly turned around, grabbing the doorknob, before glancing one last time over his shoulder – his nearly white eyes burning onto Sasuke's. "Normally, I don't bother with anyone's business, as you know, but I do concern myself with your's. It's not like I'm siding with Uzumaki, but you're destroying yourself with torturing the boy. I'll give you the advice I always do – don't let your frustration out on him."

_Fuck you_, Sasuke wanted to yell, losing his temper completely, yet Neji was already out. He gritted his teeth, trying to regain at least a little bit of his coolness. Wasn't it just lovely that your best friend didn't let out one single chance to scold you? And that too for a nobody! His day was totally screwed...and Uzumaki would pay for it.

.

.

**SasuNaru**

.

.

"Ah, finally over-"

"How boring-"

"Wanna get something to eat-?"

"The soccer team is gonna train! Maybe, we'll see S-"

Naruto sighed tiredly as the voices of his class mates faded away and still waited a few more minutes, then lifted his head from the desk to look around. Empty. Even the teacher had left. He sighed once again. His chest tightened at the sight.

_Why are you disappointed?_, he asked himself angrily. It wasn't like anyone ever wanted him to join them in what they did after school. He was simply left behind, as always. At least, he hadn't run into Uchiha for the rest of the day, somehow he knew that would've gotten ugly for him. He just had to search for some positive points.

Naruto stood up from his seat in the back of the room, grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He moved past the empty rows, one hand in his orange pocket and the other holding his history book (in his shabby bag was no space for it), but once he reached the front windows he stopped in his tracks. Curious blue eyes glanced out, immediately resting on the sports ground.

There were guys there, wearing dark-blue shirts and black shorts. They seemed to be training; some running around the field in a perfect line, some just sitting there and other's kicking balls into the large goals. A closer look told Naruto that those were the guys from the soccer team – he recognised them. At the sides of the ground, a lot of people had gathered, either watching the team or relaxing themselves beneath a tree or on a bench. Naruto could understand – it was a nice day, after all.

_They look really happy_, he thought with a lump in his throat. _Happy and peaceful_. If an artist would catch that picture, it would be perfect and beautiful. And then, Naruto would wonder where his place was in this picture. Where did he belong? Whom did he belong to? The players? No. The cheering crowd? No. The ones enjoying life with their friends? No. He couldn't play soccer, well, actually he couldn't play anything. Sports wasn't his favourite. Cheering the jocks openly and for everyone to see would be awkward. And he had no friends. So, where was his place in this picture? No where?

God, he was having way too much depressing thoughts, today. Yet, he couldn't help them running through his mind. Eventually at the end of his musings, he would find himself again and again in front of this one question that bugged him for his whole life – why?

There were people out there who had every right to hate him, Naruto admitted with a bitter taste on his tongue. But those were far away in another place, from another part of his life, from a time long past. And those around him, now? What were their reasons to dislike him? He had seen their uncomfortable feelings when he was near. How their bodies would tense immediately, unease shown all over their faces. They would turn from him either with heated glares, disgust or ignorance. And it _hurt_. The latter a bit more, at least in the beginning. After all, ignorance meant they didn't even acknowledged your very _existence_. Having their hate and dislike thrown at himself wasn't that bad – he had thought, naively. Because, they would _see_ him, even if it was to beat him up.

It wasn't long after him starting at this school (Koriki-High) that Naruto _wished_ for everyone to ignore him. To pretend there was no such person called Uzumaki Naruto. The humiliation, those hurtful words daily spat right into his way, the beatings...it was _worse_ than ignorance. That wasn't life, it was _hell_.

"_Maybe they know about your sins_."

Naruto flinched startled, his heart-beat fastening with each second rapidly. Again. There was again this stupid harsh voice somewhere in the back of his mind that would speak to him occasionally. Mostly at night hours. And by now during day, as well, as it seemed. That wasn't normal, sure, but he wasn't considered normal, anyway, to cry out aloud! Thus, he welcomed to talk or listen to someone, be it an imaginary voice which would make fun of him or try to make him more miserable than he was, most of the time. It could be nice, rarely, but it _could_.

"There's no way they know," he mumbled more to convince himself than his imaginary companion. But of course, his inner turmoil betrayed the calmness he wanted to show. Just at the mention of...of sins icy coldness spread through his body, causing him to tremble uncontrollably. His heart beating like a drum in hi chest, blood rushing faster through his veins. He parted his lips, inhaling the stuffy air as if his life dependent on it – what it kind of did. Eyes closed, teeth gritted he suppressed the upcoming images that threatened to flood his mind with all the strength he could afford. Unluckily, he did catch glimpses of..._blood-red...soft hair falling into an innocent face...pleading eyes...brown...screams..._ "T-they...they c-can't know," he stuttered, mesmerized by those flashings. "Besides, t-the ones b-before...no, everyone h-has been like t-this to me. E-even before..._t-that_."

"_You mean _nearly _everyone,"_ it, this thing in his head, chuckled amused. Naruto shivered at the sound. No, not yet. He didn't want to remember while he was in school – his most vulnerable phase was in school. "_But you have a point there, brat. Then, they just sense it; your _direful aura_."_

Naruto bit his bottom-lip, he bit it hard. It was an useless attempt to overshadow the unbearable pain arising inside of him with physical one, but he didn't care. All he wanted was his peace for a moment – once, he wanted to be free from his own personal curse: the torture in this damn school and the memories of something which should better stay unremembered. During day, it was torture and at home, when he was alone, it were those memories which hunted him.

"What the hell!"

Startled, Naruto snapped out of his trance, his attention half-focusing on the scene outwards. A dark haired boy Naruto didn't know was standing up from his place under a tree and holding a football in his arm while rubbing his forehead. Apparently, he the one who had shouted as everyone eyed him surprised. Naruto followed his glares, staring at the back of one of the soccer players. _Him_, he did recognise, even from his position, and all his inner chaos slowly faded away as Naruto stared at the other teenager. Said teenager, ignoring the outraged boy, continued with kicking one ball after another into the goal, possessed with what he was doing. Not caring if a ball didn't got into the goal. _Like a berserk_, was Naruto's thought while he followed each movement fascinated.

Everything in him calmed down. He felt a bit more relaxed, his breath taking a normal space. Wow, how come he calmed down from a panic attack by only watching _him_ training, Naruto wondered, frowning deeply.

And then, the other's head jerked around, black pools piercing fiercely through his. Gasping, Naruto stumbled a few feet away, just now noticing how far he had reached the window. Shit, he was _so_ dead.

.

.

**SasuNaru**

.

.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit_!

Naruto ran as fast as his leg could drag him, ignoring the curious looks some students (which seemed to have still classes) would throw his way. He didn't care, nor did he care that his throat would most probably explode from the lack of oxygen – well, if that was possible. If he didn't hurry up, he would regret it.

Turning a sharp corner, he was about to take two steps at once from the stairs he knew were there, when he collided with something...or rather _someone_. A cry out of shock escaped his bloody lips, as he crashed onto the floor, his history book flying to the side.

"Why in such a hurry, moron?"

Naruto's blood ran cold. _Oh fuck no!_ What kind of bitch was his fate?

Trying to collect himself and not to show his growing fear, Naruto dared to look up. Uchiha Sasuke, still in his football clothings, sweat glistening on his pale forehead and strands of black hair hanging into his face, smirked down at him. So much to his plan to leave before the Uchiha could get a hold of him. His life was totally screwed.

"Hey, what's up?" The Uchiha raised one thin eyebrow, that damn smirk ever present on his stupid lips. "All your confidence from tomorrow gone or what?"

"Y-you." Naruto cleared his throat and got up. _Don't show any weakness_. "You still mad about that?" Carefully, he glanced past Sasuke...he had to wait for the right moment, he could manage to leave.

"I don't bear grudges," Uchiha shrugged and it made Naruto feel more uncomfortable. "But I hate it to be stared at."

"But nearly everyone stares at you!" Naruto blurted, but immediately bit his tongue as he realised what he had said. Okay, it was true, most of the people around stared at the Uchiha and he never seems to be bothered – yet, it surely wasn't a wise move. _Screw that, you're Naruto – no one wise_.

For a second, Sasuke seemed to be surprised but his normal smug expression returned way too fast, therefore Naruto wasn't sure if it hadn't been only his imagination. "Well, then let me speak more clearly for you – I hate _you_ staring at me."

Touché. How did that bastard do it? How could he hurt him within minutes with simple words when no one else managed it that easily? Most people would need a lot of time to do so or Naruto would be down because of them and their sayings when he was alone...but that asshole could hurt him with ease!

"I'll remember next time, bastard!" he snapped, his anger and desperation getting the better of him. Life was so unfair.

Without further hesitation, Naruto rushed past Sasuke – at least, he planned to do so. A hand grabbing firmly his wrist stopped him forcefully, jerking him around so that he was facing the Uchiha, their positions changed. Naruto gasped at what he saw; the mask of utter perfection the other always wore crackled slowly for him to watch each emotion to be exposed. Rage burned in his eyes, his brows furrowed angrily, his mouth turned into a thin lip. And there was...something _else_...Naruto didn't know how to explain, but it was there, making the other a bit more human.

"My, my, why are you bitching around?" In contrary to his expression, Sasuke's voice was deadly calm. It made him look more dangerous. "We aren't finished, yet."

"Oh, c'mon," Naruto hissed, totally forgetting his fear of this guy. "Don't you have anything better to do in life than picking on me?"

"Hm." That bastard had even the guts to pretend to be musing about it. He frowned thoughtful. "Maybe. Maybe not. I enjoy making your life hard," he admitted snidely. "Who knows? Maybe you just deserve it."

_Deserve it_. Blood-red flashed through his mind, engulfing his thinking. _Deserve it_. He did deserve punishment...but not from Sasuke or anyone, did he? "_Stop it! Stop it, already!"_ Instinctively, Naruto wanted to cover his ears, to shut the screams out but thanks to the Uchiha's firm grasp that wasn't possible. "_He's gone mad! He's insane!"_ He started to hyperventilate, not even trying to suppress his panic attack even though Uchiha was there. Sins. His sins. And those needed to be punished. But...but everyone hated him before those happened. And afterwards. What occured to him was no punishment, it was his unlucky fate.

"Are you dying or what, trash?"

Sasuke's irritated face flickered in front of him, pushing those memories away and bringing him back to reality. Then, everything happened so fast – Naruto snapped himself free from the other's hold, putting too much strength in doing that, and lost his balance. His feet slipped, leaving the ground, and he fell backwards...down the stairs.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** I wrote this at one sitting and am pretty proud of if ;) Once, the words were there my hands couldn't stop typing, though, I really hope there aren't too many mistakes in it. I like writing in English, but as I'm not a native-speaker...it's hard to catch all mistakes -sigh-

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing the first chapter – I was really surprised at the positive respond =) Hope, you guys like the second chapter, too – I wrote more suspense in it. Though, Naruto's thoughts seem to be confusing at times...hopefully, I didn't confuse anyone. If so, just be a bit patient, everything will be revealed at some stage of the story.


	3. Stressful, life simply sucks

_**Lily –**_ Yep, I updated. I'll continue with this story, don't worry =) And thanks for the kind review. Sasuke is bad _yet_, hopefully that'll change soon, huh?

.

_**.**_

_**Stressful, life simply sucks**_ -

.

.

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke whirled around, heart pondering nervously, to face a chubby nurse who was twiddling uneasily with her white skirt, not looking directly at him. In any other situation he might have found this behaviour weird, yet right now his mind didn't focus on anything but that stupid moron whom he had had to carry as fast as possible into this institution.

"A-are you related to the patient or a friend of his?"

He knitted a thin eyebrow, unintentionally glaring at the woman. "Neither," he snarled. "I was just there when he fell, that's it."

"Oh." The discomfort was written all over the woman's greasy face, though he wasn't quite sure if it was because of him or something else. Not that he cared much.

"Well?" He wasn't the most patient person in this world and it irritated him that this nurse wouldn't tell him by herself. "Is that idiot okay?"

"Y-yes," the poor woman stuttered while backing away, a little, as if frightened by the sharp tone of his voice. "It w-wasn't anything s-serious, he was k-kinda lucky. Just s-some bruises, that's it. O-oh, and he's conscious, so i-if y-you want to see-"

She was cut off when Sasuke turned around, ignoring the confused look of her, and walked away – in the opposite direction than the room in which the blond idiot was. Really, why would he bother to visit the other? Even if he had brought him to the hospital, which had been his first instinct in itself. And he was still mad at that loser for his cheeky mouth.

_He should be thankful that I helped him_, he thought, hands buried in the pockets of his shorts. There hadn't been any time to change into normals clothes, therefore he had to live with these.

Though, Sasuke didn't like Uzumaki much...okay, he _despised_ that boy, and would pick on him when ever there was a chance, even get violent at times, but he, by any means, never wished the boy serious harm. Hating someone didn't automatically mean to want them injured badly or even dead.

So, it had been a real shock for him when Uzumaki lost his balance and fell down the stairs – he could still see those bright blue eyes widened in horror. For a moment, Sasuke had thought the blond was dead, panic rising inside of him and fear paralysing his whole body. Hatred or not, there was no way he could have lived with the burden of someone's death on him. After all, he was human, wasn't he? Thank God the idiot had whimpered when Sasuke had touched his bleeding forehead, signalising that he was alive. Everything else happened in a rush, that's why he couldn't remember that well, but it didn't matter.

"I knew this day was cursed," he muttered quietly, a hand brushing through his black hair. He even skipped training because of this stress, as he realised just now. Shit.

.

.

**xXx**.

.

.

With a deep sigh, Naruto kicked a small stone, causing it to fly a few feet away from him. Gaze dropped, he walked through a cramped alley which seemed to be scarier at this night time, though he didn't care much. After all, one got used to this sight if he had to see it day after day.

He had left the hospital without asking for permission or telling anyone half an hour after he had been conscious, but he was sure they wouldn't mind that he was gone – far from it. The hospital staff had been quite uncomfortable around him, he had sensed it. They had forced themselves to treat him, it was obvious from their expressions. Why should he have bothered them more than necessarily? He was okay, nothing serious, therefore it was no problem to leave that early, was it?

_I don't know why I even stayed that long_.

Well, that wasn't the truth, actually. He had been thinking the whole time. About what? The person that had gone through the trouble to get him to the hospital. From the short description a chubby nurse was willing to give him, Naruto knew immediately that she meant the Uchiha. It made sense, Uchiha had witnessed his fall. And somehow that thought bothered him. At first, joy had been flooding through every fibre of his body, his heart fluttering excitedly. Because somehow the Uchiha had cared, hadn't he? Yet, reality struck him hard and unmercifully.

The bastard didn't help because it was _him_ but the guilt would have been too much to bear – what could have been quite amusing since Naruto was damn sure that refrigerator couldn't feel _anything_. To have a better conscience Uchiha helped the world's most unwanted person. Selfish reason.

But who was he to complain? There, for sure, were many people who wouldn't even have done this much. He should be glad, shouldn't he? Sadly, his idiotic sensitive side couldn't bring herself to be glad. He sighed again.

Naruto stopped a few minutes later when found himself in front a shabby house, starting to fumble in his pockets for the keys. He grimaced at the thought that his small apartment was on the first floor – and no elevators. Crap, even if he wasn't seriously injured, his knees hurt with each step and now he had to drag himself all those steps upwards. Oh, how he hated his life.

Just as Naruto was about to unlock the main door, it opened on its own, startling the blond boy. Then he remembered that the lock was defect for a while, though the caretaker didn't care enough to get a new one. Thank God, the door of his apartment was okay, yet.

Entering the dark and stuffy corridor, Naruto went for the steps, not turning the lights on. As if there were any lights, anyway. He grit his teeth together, one hand pressed on his left knee which hurt the most, the other holding onto the banister, he dragged himself up. It was amazing that he didn't stumble or hit himself against something – you could hardly see your hand in front of your eyes.

Although, when he reached his door, it was more difficult to adjust to the darkness and open it, but he managed somehow and after some unnerving time.

"_Home, sweet home"_, Naruto heard _that_ voice _sing,_ and shuddered slightly as he walked into his small apartment which was _really small_. Just a living-room (he was now in) which was connected to a little kitchen; a bathroom and his own room which he was aiming for. Letting his bag drop somewhere on his way, he went straight to his bedroom, falling with his face down onto the bed which was the only furniture in there and it was enough to nearly fill the whole room.

Always the same. Every day he came home there was this bone-crushing sight of murk and emptiness to greet him, making his chest tighten painfully.

Naruto hadn't much money to buy a more comfortable apartment, nor did he bother to. Right now, school took his whole time, the money he got for serving here and there (restaurants or takeaways wouldn't hire him permanently) was spent to buy books, clothes and food.

Though, he wasn't even of age yet, he had to do all this by himself.

After his parents death, Naruto had lived in orphanages, in different orphanages to be correct. They would pass him around since the other children were 'disturbed' by his presence and violent action would take place, mostly against him. Longest he had stayed in one for four years before being send in this town after..._an incident_. The new orphanage here in which he had lived for a few months...well, the staff had been more than uneasy with him, because they knew _some things_ from his other 'homes'. Therefore, the director bought him this apartment to stay in, but wouldn't pay for the expenses. Naruto doubted if this was legal, but it didn't matter for him.

_Life sucks_.

"Your _life sucks, brat, your life._"

Naruto groaned annoyed, he had no nerves nor patience to deal with his own damaged mind – all he wanted was to sleep and forget about everything for the moment being.

.

.

**Xxx**.

.

.

"You're late."

Sasuke grit his teeth as he slammed the door to his mansion shut behind himself, before walking towards the kitchen where the muffled voice had come from. If there was any God out there, he didn't seem to like him very much, since his day got worse minute for minute.

"How did you come in?" he hissed at the grey-haired man who was sitting on the round dining table, face laying in the palm of his right hand.

Said man raised his only visible eyebrow, eyeing him thoughtfully – at least Sasuke assumed so, he couldn't say for sure because nearly the whole face of the other was covered. "My, my, aren't we touchy today?"

"Oh, shut up, Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped, his patience had reached its limit. Glaring at the elder male, he walked around the table, reaching for the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. It wasn't like there was anything else in there, anyway. He had to do groceries sometime soon. "How many times do I have to remind you not to enter the house when I'm not there?"

"And how many times do _I_ have to remind _you_ that I have to look after you?"

Sasuke cringed at the harsh tone – Kakashi rarely used it, only if he got really angry. Well, maybe he overreacted a little bit, after all he knew perfectly fine that Kakashi meant him no harm, far from it. Yet, he himself was in a bad mood and had no nerves for small-talk. "Sorry," he grumbled, already on his way out. "Bad day."

"The court hearing will be next month." Sasuke stopped in his tracks, freezing on the spot. His hand around the bottle started the tremble slightly. "_He_ wanted me to inform you."

_Next month_? He had to wait until next month..._fuck_. That was way too long. How would he be able to bear the time? To bear the dubiety of what would happen? His grip tightened. Then, he left without a word, Kakashi's concerning look burning in his back.

.

.

**xXx**.

.

.

_I look like shit_, was Naruto's first thought as he looked into the cracked mirror that hung above his basin. His normally browner skin was coloured in a sickening pale shade; the front blond strands of his hair dangled into his face and covered the bandage around his forehead; dark circles around his tired eyes caught immediately attention. That much to his sleep last night, which – of course – he didn't get. At least not a peaceful one and long least of all. Though, this remembered him of someone...

Shaking his head almost vehemently, he turned on the water-tap and splashed icy water in his face – not even flinching at the impact.

Another of those monotone days which would start with him going to the hell called school and end with him laying on his bed, mourning about the unfairness in life. Great. He couldn't wait.

_Get a hold of yourself, Uzumaki!_, Naruto scolded himself, frowning. After all, he wasn't a child any more, therefore he wouldn't complain about anything that happened to him.

Staring at his reflection, Naruto forced the corners of his mouth up, trying to smile. He dropped it in an instant. Urgh, could it get any faker? Though, he had worn worse smiles and no single soul seemed to have noticed. If that was good or not, he hadn't decided, yet. Anyway, stupid smile back on lips, eyes covering with a fake shine, arranging hair to normal – the perfect shell for everyone to see and despise.

.

.

**xXx**.

.

.

Blinking confusedly, Naruto eyed the book that was laid on the table in front of him. He recognised that dirtied cover...and the book as his history book. Frowning, he lifted his head just to meet a pair of nearly white eyes – emotionless and unreadable. It needed a lot of his will-power to suppress a surprised gasp, he knew the boy. Okay, like everyone knew that bastard Uchiha of course everyone knew his best friend, too. He was no exception. Hyuga was it, as Naruto recalled.

"That's yours, isn't it?" The Hyuga asked, tacking a chocolate brown strand behind his ear.

"Er...y-yes," Naruto stuttered, still a bit dazed. Why was someone like Hyuga speaking to him? And giving him back his book?

"Thought so, your name's written in it," the other explained, before pausing for a moment.

Naruto used the pause to look around the cafeteria – he had been sitting at the farthest corner, away from everyone (not even with launch). As it seemed no one noticed the two of them talking, they were busy with their own chit-chatting. His gaze fixed on a group of students which was one of the loudest, although the Uchiha was part of them. Including said Uchiha who poked half-heartedly in his launch, there were seven other people sitting there – two girls (one blond and the other pink) who were trying to get the Uchiha's attention with talking, winking and 'accidentally' brushing their hand against his thigh (and he tried to ignore them as best as possible), then the three idiots who had caught him at the lockers – Chouji busy with his tray, Shikamaru sleeping with head on the table and Kiba who was conversing heatedly with Lee a guy whose eyebrows were monstrous, really.

"I found it yesterday," Hyuga continued, forcing him to concentrate on the other male. Startled, Naruto backed away a little – Hyuga's eyes watched him intensively as if looking _through_ him. "May I ask you something? If you don't mind, that is."

"Huh? Sure, go ahead." Naruto could manage a small smile on his lips and hoped it wasn't as bad as the one in the morning. Somehow, he just knew Hyuga would notice it was fake.

"This injury," he mentioned to Naruto's forehead, "was it..._Sasuke_?" Upon his baffled expression the other only shrugged. "I looked for him yesterday, saw him running into the building, but he wasn't anywhere. Though, your book had been laying on the second floor, so I was just wondering."

Unintentionally, Naruto glanced towards the table he had been staring at, a few moments ago, and winced at the glare he received. In that very moment there were two facts Naruto found out and couldn't deny – first, he had a damn staring-problem! And second, the Uchiha had a cursed sixth sense which allowed him to feel Naruto staring at him.

"N-no," he muttered, though Hyuga did hear him, and shook his head in negotiation. "I...well," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "was a stupid accident. I just fell."

"Hm." Hyuga didn't seem to be convinced, yet didn't question him further, either. Why should he, anyway? It wasn't his business. Therefore, it didn't surprise Naruto when the other turned his back on him and walked over to the table where that Uchiha bastard now glared at his friend. Though, it _did_ surprise him when the other glanced at him over his shoulder. "You should be more careful, Uzumaki."

And this was the moment in which Naruto realised the third fact for the day – Neji Hyuga was quite sympathetic.

.

.

**xXx  
><strong>.

.

"Finished befriending the enemy?" Sasuke hissed as soon as Neji had reached the table, about to sit down besides Lee, causing everyone to stop their talking and eyeing the two of them curiously _and_ worriedly – though, Shikamaru was still sleeping.

"_Enemy_?" Neji raised one eyebrow, giving him that annoying analytic gaze Sasuke hated so much – at times. "I don't know whom you mean. I was just talking to Uzumaki."

"Don't play the smart-ass!" He had gotten quieter, but they all knew perfectly fine that it meant the situation was becoming dangerous. "I don't understand what's wrong with you."

"Wrong with _me_?" And the other friends didn't like Neji's calmness, either. "_You_ are one to talk."

"Stop it, alright?" After his encounter with Kakashi last night, his boring Chemistry class and those two bitches trying to flirt with him Sasuke had no nerves for games. And he was mad with Neji for talking with that trash and letting _him_ wait! "What have you been talking about, anyway?"

"Did you cause him that injury?" Neji ignored his question and asked one himself, making Sasuke pause. He, of course, knew what Neji was implying at – the bandage around the idiots forehead couldn't be not noticed. Was this what Uzumaki had told Neji? That it him? If so...

"What if?" the pink-haired girl to his right interrupted, most probably to stop their arising argument. "It's not like it would be the first time. A lot of people get violent with him."

"Oh, and that excuses everything, of course," Neji sneered at her, causing Sakura to blush a deep red.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't fight with your friend because of _him_," she defended herself, though didn't look straightly at Neji.

"I'm not fighting, I'm just asking." Wow, if the damn Hyuga was in such a mood no one could argue with him. Sasuke had experience with that.

"No," he finally answered the awaiting Hyuga, all anger gone from his voice. "It wasn't me, at least not directly. He lost his balance and fell down the stairs."

Neji stared at him, searching for something, and seeing his friend's expression Sasuke was sure that he had put the pieces together. In times like this, Sasuke was quite happy to have a long-time friend such as Neji, because he could figure out things about him which Sasuke wouldn't speak out loudly. He wouldn't tell anyone that he had brought the Uzumaki to the hospital, the day before, yet Neji could guess.

"I gave him his book back," Neji answered his earlier question, his mouth twitching to a smile. "Found it yesterday after you skipped training."

Sasuke groaned at the thought. "Was Gai pissed?"

"Nah!" Lee jumped into their conversation after feeling that the tension was gone. "He was impressed by your youthful sprint!"

"He didn't stop praising you for it the whole time," Kiba scoffed – and everyone went back to what they had been doing.

.

.

**xXx  
><strong>.

.

"You seem distracted," Neji observed as they were walking through the empty corridor, no one there to listen to them. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed, he could have thought that Neji would pick that up. "Kakashi was there, yesterday," he admitted smoothly. "The court-hearing will be next month."

"I see," Neji mused while watching him carefully. "You're worried about I-"

"Maybe," Sasuke cut him off a little bit rudely, but he didn't feel like talking about _this_ right now. "Anyway..."

"_**Stop it!**_"

Both boys stopped in their tracks, heads snapping forwards. Who was screaming in a school as if they were burning alive?

.

.

.

**A/N**: Here goes the 3rd chapter. Hope, ya guys like it ;)

And thank you for reviewing and reading my story – it's really nice to know you like it so far ^-^


	4. Scratches

- randomKitty: Well, I love cliffies – of course just writing them, not reading xD

.

.

_**Scratches**_ –

.

.

Naruto didn't remember how his parents looked or what they were like. Whenever he tried to create an image of them there would be yellow and red colours flashing through his mind, dancing like little lights at night and attempting to merge with each other. But no faces. Nonetheless, he was convinced that his parents had been really nice people – and that they had loved him. Sure, after their death in a fire (he merely remembered the incident since he had been around four years old), he hadn't many memoirs left of them, actually all he had was an old teddy-bear from whose left ear welled cotton and goggles somewhere in the depths of his apartment...Fact was that he knew, even without much memories of them, that they had loved him. It was a feeling, an instinct.

Therefore, it was anything but funny for Naruto when some idiot thought it was needed to call him 'Son of a bitch'. He admitted, it was his fault for running into the (for him) unkown guy, knocking him of and destroying his art-work, which consisted of a three-dimensional small house, garden, door and windows made with each detail. Of course, anyone would be pissed if their hard work had gone in vain. Yet, there was no need to get on the insulting stage! Especially, since Naruto had spent his past ten minutes with apologising and even took it lightly to be shoved once or twice onto the floor without complaining – and his knees hurt like hell!

The gawking crowd, which gathered around them in the middle of the corridor (didn't they have class?) just made him more and more uncomfortable – and then the dumbass hissed "You son of a bitch!" apparently ready to punch Naruto, but the movement wasn't fast enough. Something inside of him snapped, uncontrolled anger dazed his rational thinking and not a heart-beat later Naruto was standing at his feet, launching at the tall guy. He punched the boy right in his face with a force someone as thin as he himself could have never brought up.

Dead silence followed.

Eyes widened in realisation, Naruto stared at the guy who had fallen into the pieces of his 'house' and was covering his nose, then he looked at his own hand. Blood. His knuckles were stained in blood.

"The hell!" the guy cried out first, and as if this was the sign to break the heavy silence, whispers erupted everywhere around him.

Naruto simply blanked it out, he was too concerned with what happened, too shocked about his own reaction. What had he done? Shit! Wasn't he normally used to insults and didn't pay much attention to them? And here he snapped at someone!

"_You're acting like that's the first time, brat_."

That was the last straw to freak Naruto totally out. Pale from shock and body shaking from either anger or anxiety, he whirled around, ignoring every single soul near him, an _ran_. Ran as fast and as far as his feet dared to take him from the scenario without even glancing back once.

"_Running like a coward – as always._"

He gritted his teeth and pressed his hand on his ears, trying to shut the voice, the _laughter_ out. What else should he do than run? Stay there and make a bigger freak of himself? Listen to their stupid insults and angry accusations? He might have done that – take what would have been thrown his way with an apologetic smile. Or he would have lost it again. With someone else. Fuck! Why couldn't he control himself better?

"_Because he provoked you?_" was the one answer It gave him in a 'isn't-that-obvious-tone?' and Naruto was tempted to smash his head into the wall right now and right then, since he knew perfectly well what was abou to come next. "_You know, everyone provokes you somehow, brat, you just don't show them that it effects you. Mostly you don't. Well, in your lovely orphanages it had been worse, your temper I mean._" It chuckled at the memory and caused Naruto to remember as well. "_The kids were pretty cruel, weren't they? Oh, not only kids, even adults. But no matter how cruel they were, your reactions were more dangerous. A broken nose here, some scars there, a laceration...No wonder they used to give you 'round to other orphanages like a toy that no one wanted._"

Naruto's steps slowed down until he came to an halt, unaware of where exactly he was. Clouded blue eyes were fixed on the floor-tiles, his hand moved itself to the wall to his right, seeking support. He felt it, this grasp around his heart getting tighter and tighter...it was hard to fill his burning lungs with air – as if the air didn't want to be inhaled by him.

No, it wasn't quite true. He admitted that sometimes his reactions to the bullying had been violent, but they had been rare. Trice or fourth, maybe. Yet, enough to let the orphanages think he was dangerous, though other kids had been...more cruel? But they weren't him, so it _was_ okay.

"_And this fact bothered you,_" the voice got softer, not its usual cold way of speaking. "_All lil Naruto ever wanted was a friend – and he got one._"

Green flashed through his mind, a great shade of green dulled by the same loneliness Naruto knew all his life. They understood...they sympathized...they shared...they became friends...

"_...'till you couldn't control it and made the greatest mistake one human could. And you ran just like now, took the chance to get away from there, to leave before _he _could despise you._"

He wrapped his hands around himself, his nails digging into the skin. Everyone would have done it. If they had hurt someone dear to their only friend, hurt this someone to such an extent that it was impossible to heal the damage...they would have taken the first opportunity to leave. Like he did when the director send him to another orphanage. Before those green eyes which always looked at him with softness would turn into hatred.

"_Why and how did you do it again? Do you know what they call someone like you? Someone who's hands are dirtied with blood? K-_"

"_**Stop it!**_"

A throbbing in his head grew unbearable, tears of pain and exasperation welled to his eyes – he wasn't standing in an empty corridor any more, the world around him was a chaos of fused colours; green, red, blond, brown...It was so unreal...like a bubble he was captured in...and the colours forced emotions on him he didn't want to feel...desperation, regret, anger, disgust...Oh, how he hated these moments when there was nothing but memories hunting him, driving him crazy, deeper and deeper into a black hole from which he knew that if he would fall into it, there wouldn't be returning...

"Oi, moron?"

Naruto was frozen as soon as the words cut through his own bubble, and flinched startled when someone touched him on the shoulder, a light touch as if the person wasn't sure what to do, yet enough to snap him out of his panic attack.

Instead of calming down, his heart-beat seemed to fasten even more at the sight of the two other students. Hyuga who had touched him, and Uchiha just a few feet behind him, both confused. _Crap_. With what kind of luck was he born?

"Are you okay?" Hyuga asked and the concern in his voice was...odd.

"Er...y-yeah," Naruto stuttered, avoiding to look at the boys. How embarrassing! They witnessed one of his attacks and who knew for how long! Fuck, why didn't he hear them coming?

"Oh, right, you're totally fine," Uchiha sneered, "That's why you're screaming like someone who's _burning_ to death."

His eyes narrowed angrily, embarrassment forgotten. _Burning to death_? "Can't you watch what you say, asshole?" the words left his mouth before he could think, in a colder note than wanted. Though, the bastard of the day, no year, only raised an eyebrow, but he wasn't surprised. "Besides, why do _you_ care? As if you would mind if I died by burning."

There. There was again this annoying tension between him and Uchiha – Naruto swore that one could see sparks sizzling between them. He didn't look away when Uchiha's eyes turned darker than before if possible, he wanted to retort something, something not very nice. But paused because of a warning "Sasuke." from his friend who was watching them irritated.

The bastard snorted. "I don't like you, I know it and you know it," he said. "But, believe it or not, I don't wish you serious harm or death. Otherwise, why would I have helped you?"

_That, I would like to know_, Naruto thought grimly, but didn't say it out aloud. Instead, he walked past the two boys and left. No, he _fled_. Uchiha's reply echoing in his ears - "_I don't wish you serious harm or death._"

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

"And you really ask me _why_ I can't stand that freak?" Sasuke complained when Naruto was out of earshot, he and Neji continued to stroll through the corridors. His mood was ruined, therefore he had no interest in attending his next class.

Neji just shrugged, not bothering to glance at him. "Maybe you said something wrong."

"Sure, it's always me!" Fuck, he was nearly whining! Urgh, one meeting with Uzumaki and everything went in a total wrong direction.

"Of course it is," that traitor of a friend had even the guts to _smirk_. "You could've just ask him if he was fine or shut your mouth. We both know the words you tell most people when you're stressed are as sweet as a lemon."

"Well, thank you for the info dear, dear friend of mine." Yes, he was becoming sarcastic and was more stressed than before, it was natural that he needed someone to let out his frustration on. One of the many effects Uzumaki had on him. "I can say whatever I want, besides I don't care about his well-being."

"That's why you helped him, hun?" _Bastard._ "What exactly did you do, anyway? I mean, how did you help him?" _Curious bastard_.

Sasuke chose to keep silent.

They didn't say anything while walking and in a matter of minutes cold air brushed against his cheeks, feeling in a weird way very good. He wasn't much surprised to find himself on the large schoolyard, abandoned, only filled with a few cars of teachers at the sides. Neji was still with him, nothing new. No matter what big of a annoyance and traitor the other was nowadays, he did know Sasuke quite well and _did_ understand him, after all.

The gates were their goal, though they didn't plan on leaving the school. The day had only started, Sasuke wasn't eager to return into an empty house and he could say that Neji felt the same, though Neji's house wasn't empty. He had a whole family there...and he hadn't. It was hard to explain. In the house of the Hyugas, there were living Neji's uncle's family consisting of his uncle and two cousins who housed in the bigger part of the villa, and then there were others – cousins, elders and so on, who lived in the smaller part. The Hyugas were a large family, but even if they were so many, Neji never felt comfortable around them. They were..._different_, discriminated even the _own_ family by dividing them into main and branch members. The mains headed the business, the branch were beneath them.

Well, and Neji was the most discriminated. As much as Sasuke knew, Neji's father had left the house because he hated that system, which was an embarrassing experience for the Hyugas. When Hizashi Hyuga died, Neji had to live with his uncle – as Hinata's (his cousin) personal 'servant'.

The only reason why Sasuke had a clue about those thing was that he and Neji had been friends for a long while and when younger, Neji used a lot to spend time with him at his manor. He still did, at times.

He sighed, leaning against one side of the open gate, eyes closed. "Tell me," he started the conversation, "why do you defend that loser?"

There was a long moment of silence, one of those comfortable and relaxing silences, before Neji decided to speak. "I don't know," his brown-haired friend admitted. "It's...well, he's _alone_. He's _lonely_. It's the same feeling I have when I'm at my uncle's." So, that was it? He heard it the first time from the other. "Though, I was surprised when you started to pick on him."

Sasuke focused his gaze on the clouded sky – it for sure would start to rain any minute. "Don't you feel it when you're around him?" Why was he starting to defend himself? "This..._his_ aura, it freaks people out. The boy isn't normal."

"Neither are _we_," Neji sighed, yet Sasuke heard how glad he was to have this talk. "You, me, my family and others. We're not normal, not with those abilities."

"That's different." _Whom are you trying to convince_?

"That's what you want to believe. You say Uzumaki has this aura around him, I know that, but don't forget what people feel if they see your eyes."

Involuntarily, Sasuke remembered the blank expression on Uzumaki scared face when his eyes had changed colours. He tensed – the comfortable atmosphere vanished. "You creep me out with your good nature nowadays. It's not like you."

Neji chuckled. "Maybe," he whispered. "And you're not like yourself since your brother got arrested," Sasuke flinched hearing the sudden remark. "It's not only because of this 'aura' – you pick on Uzumaki because you need someone to let out your frustration on, don't you?"

Again, Sasuke choose to keep silent and avoided Neji's burning gaze. Even if the other didn't mean anything wrong, it wasn't quite fair of him to mention his _brother_. Sasuke hated it to think about Itachi, hated to be remembered that Itachi Uchiha was in jail due to the accusation of _murder_...the murder of his _own parents_ five years ago. Itachi had disappeared after the massacre. Had left him on his own with that creep Kakashi as some kind of guardian.

_I didn't even visit him once since the police arrested him_, he thought, a bitter taste spreading in his mouth. He wouldn't bother to do so, anyway, not before the hearing, to be exact. That would be the day to either make his doubts, his fear that Itachi might be guilty disappear or strengthen his anger and frustration.

Maybe Neji was right in his assumption – maybe, he was making Uzumaki's life a living hell because the guy was perfect to let his anger and frustration out on. So what? Should he be sorry? Have a bad conscious? But he hadn't. If the moron was too weak to defend himself and liked to either smile about the the whole bullying-shit or yell insults (which he did only to Sasuke!), then he deserved it, simple.

"I'm working after school, have you a shift today, too?" Sasuke just needed another topic to talk about, although he didn't expect any answer, nor did Neji pick his question up. Mute understanding.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

"You don't look well, Uzumaki."

Naruto returned his teachers scrutinizing look, shaking his head to signalise that it was okay. Kurenei sighed in that particular manner he had come to know from her when she was frustrated about a pupils behaviour, and still couldn't do anything to change it. He ignored her and concentrated his attention to the board, starting to take notes – without really realising what exactly he was writing.

His mind kept to think about the latest incident. What did they say? Shit happened. And Uchiha of all people had seen him! Now, Naruto was definitely a freak for him, a _real_ freak. Which normal student stands in a corridor and shouts to no one but himself like _this_? That bastard would most probably tease him with that for the rest of school time...

"U-Uzu-Uzumaki-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto averted his gaze from his notebook, staring into ghostly white eyes. He gasped, believing for a moment that it was Neji, but his racing pulse calmed down when he noticed strands of dark hair (something between black and blue) hanging into an obvious female face. Oh well, Hyuga wasn't far away, was it? Though, what was her name again? He didn't remember...something with...H?

"Y-you've b-been dr-drawing on-on th-the t-table."

It took him a while to comprehend what was said – the girl had a serious stuttering problem – then he blinked confused and checked if it was true.

_Damn_! Naruto couldn't prevent his expression turning bare; just for a few seconds, yet the girl would have noticed it. Though, he didn't care – too busy with the sinking feeling in his chest. Oh crap. Instinctively, he grabbed the eraser laying at the edge of his table and started to rub it on said table, desperately trying to get rid of the 'Uchiha-bastard', 'cold-hearted Uchiha', 'asshole' and 'Uchiha's. How embarrassing was that? _Congratulations, Uzumaki, you got yourself into such a situation twice a day within half on hour – you should get an award for this much stupidity_.

"A-are you o-okay?"

Naruto frowned irritated. Why was that girl talking to him, again? "Uh, yes?" He turned to the other, taking in her appearance closer. _Hinata_. That was her name! The shy girl which couldn't say one sentence without her stuttering. Well, wasn't it a relief to know he wasn't the only freak around? "Hinata, right?"

_...Knock...knock_.

The sound of chalk against board stopped, as did his small-talk, when Kurenai asked the intruder to come in, though the person just opened the door but didn't enter. Instead, the teacher reached whom ever there was – a few words were exchanged, too quiet for anyone to hear but from the way Kurenai knitted her borws it seemed to be serious.

"Uzumaki." Nervous about the alarmed tone and the attention of the class, Naruto only looked up. "The principle wants to speak you."

Principle? Fuck. Meant he was in deep shit. That old hag didn't ever speak to students, unless it was really serious. He didn't know her that well, having seen her one or two times, which added to his sudden fear. As he stood up, Hinata's concerned eyes were all he noticed before leaving.

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

"Brat."

Naruto winced at the 'brat'-part, yet didn't really mind it. Not that much considering the fact that the lady called every student brat – why ever. Therefore, he mentioned with a simple "Tsunade-sama" for her to continue, which was most likely unnecessary.

"You punched another student?" Tsunada smirked, her chin resting on the back of her right hand. "I'm impressed. You never punched them."

"Them?" He frowned, thinking hard what the blonde woman meant.

"Ah, you know those idiots that have their fun picking on poor little blond brats." To suppress a bite remark, he gritted his teeth tightly. Although, he would have loved to snap that she _never_ interfered in those pickings. "Anyway, I'm just talking to you 'cause the other brat complained about you," Tsunade shrugged as if it was nothing and as it seemed, he wouldn't get any kind of punishment – not from her. "It's not like I'm enjoying this talk." Her features got serious suddenly. "But we really have to do something about you. It can't go on like this for the rest of your school time."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Naruto couldn't hide the suspiciousness in his voice – why the hell was that old lady concerned about him? Why _now_? He was attending that damn school for quite a while now, the outcasting or bullying wasn't such a secret, at least he thought they weren't and Tsunade just confirmed it.

Tsunade's lips curled into a smile, sincere smile. "You need to associate more with your comrades," she told him. "Get a few friends and that shit." Raising both his brows, Naruto eyed the woman as if she had gone mad, which wasn't that absurd. "Don't look like that," she sighed. "You have to try and I know how. Do you know the '_Bijuu_'?" He nodded slowly. Even after being most of the time isolated, he did know some of those cafés and restaurants people use to go to. "The stuff there consists of students from this school who either need money or want some good remarks for job applications later on." Urg, he didn't like where this was going. "And there's someone needed – so, you know where you'll have to spend your school-free time."

As much as Naruto was surprised about the sudden interest in him, he was now a bit angry that Tsunade didn't _ask_ him if he wanted to work there, but _ordered_ him to. "And what if I don't want to?" What he didn't, the sole thought about being in the same building as those creeps from his school without teachers was enough to make him uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but you don't have a say in this, brat." Again, she shrugged, yet she wasn't one bit sorry. Obviously. "This is something like a school's event – besides, you need the social contact and money is a nice bonus."

"Social contact my ass!" Jumping from his seat, he banged his fist on the table. "I _can't_ work with my so called comrades!" They would eat him alive, he was sure of that.

Tsunade kept silent for a long while, examining him critically – and he would have loved to know what was going on in that head. "Well, you'll _have to_. Start today after school." She dismissed him, though Naruto needed a whole lot of will-strength to not shout again and turn around. "Oh, and Naruto, don't worry. The brats are difficult, but you and them, you are in a way similar. You'll get along if you try to."

.

.

**xXx**

.

.

"Kohiri High – what a shitty name."

One pale hand brushed through his messy hair – hair in the colour of _blood_ – while the other disappeared in his pocket, touching the paper that was in there gently. Averting his gaze from the water, he turned around, his back resting against the railing of the bridge. How long was he travelling like this, now? Too long, if someone asked him. He had searched, he had gathered informations, adding his intuition to that he was sure that this town, this school would be his last station. What – _whom_ – he was looking for, he would find it here.

Grasping the peace of paper, he took it out to watch it like he did every day since his search had started. Nearly automatically, his thin lips twitched to a smile when a pair of deep blue eyes smiled at him from the photo.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Hello guys! I know, I know, this took quite a while – sorry for that. I even answered all your reviews just now -.- School's being stressful and exams are coming up, therefore my time's limited. But as an apology, the chapter is longer than usual ;D By the way, I know there aren't much informations about the pasts of the protagonists – like I'm not giving away much of Naruto's past (concerning his 'friend' and life in orphanages) or Tsunade's behaviour might seem weird since she knew about Naruto's problems being bullied but didn't interfere ever (which does have it's reasons) and so on.

Well, I like it to take things a bit slow, but not too slow, so you'll get infos bit for bit ;)

Hope, the chapter was okay. Naruto's got a job and you'll see which people he has to work with – he won't be much pleased ^-^


End file.
